Sore niRomantic
by Sabbie
Summary: Who says old married couples can't have their moments? Fluff. BobHelen. The titled was based on Kyoko Hikawa's manga.


Sore ni Romantic

Disclaimer: so not mine.

Helen Parr is a very practical woman. She shops at the grocery store quickly and efficiently. She wears lovely clothes that compliment her figure, but they are all sensible and easy to wear. She takes care of her car like men do. Unlike other women who depended on their husbands to do that. She raised fairly well-reasoned children. And she's the voice of reason in an almost chaotic household of superheroes.

There was a time when it wasn't like that. Sure, she was still relatively practical but there's still the idealism of youth. There was a time where she'd think of rose ptals and candle lights. There were times that she'd pick crazy, frilly clothes and hard to maintain hairdos to make herself look lovely.The glitters in her Elastigirl boots were part of that idealism. The times when she'd come in with her girlfriends to the local malt shop to admire handsome young men their age. There was a time, when she'd snuck in to the public library and borrowed Barbara Cartland, Danielle Steel, and Shellie Orange's books.

Romance and life were different things.

While her diploma in engrineering taught her that getting oil all over her clothes is perfectly fine, it also taught her that those novels lie. Those novels were written to appease the author's own desires. She was the only female graduate in St. Andrews College, Municiberg's top engineering school. And men definetly DON'T behave like suave, hunky,perfectly groomed men in those pulpy romance. She found out that men are terribly practical creature, whose only impracticality only involves hockey, football, soccer or any kinds of sports . Maybe this is why a lot of women with too much fantasies in their hand were dissapointed.

Not that Bob isn't romantic in his own ways. After the superhero ban was lifted, he was more than helpful. Every weekend he'd take care of the whole household affairs so that she can relax. He'd kiss her after each succesful mission. He'd make love to her frequently. He's also got a flattering body. She wasn't dissapointed, but there are times she'd wish that there were rose petals and candles. And maybe aromatic smell to enhance things, just a teeny bit.

"Mom, the carburator's acting weird again!" hollered Dash.

She woke up from her thoughts and looked at the car. She went to the backseat and unloaded gadgeteries usually owned by car-fixers only.

"Mrs. Parr? Do you need help?" offered, Tony, Violet's month old boyfriend. She was in their school, picking Vi, and Tony because he lives close by. Violet proudly mentioned, "Mom always fixes her own car." Tony looked impressed.

After 15 minutes of tweaking, she decided she may have to buy a new carburator. But it was good for one last run to the Parrs' house.

"All right everyone, buckle in."

The house was empty at 20.00 military time. Violet has gone to Kari's place for a sleep over. Dash was in Lucius' house, with their son, Marcus, having a sleepover as well. Jack-Jack seems to be asleep.

Bob is probably at Rick's office filing paperwork.

There was one consolation. There was that TV show that she liked so much. So, she set in and microwaved some popcorn. After 5 minutes, it was ready. She walked in to the TV room and the seat swiveled, revealing Bob.

"Bob!"

"Hey sweetie."

"I didn't know you're going to be home earlier."

"Well, Rick has a new secretary now, so I'm free from filing duties."

"That's nice to hear."

"Can we go upstairs, Helen?I've got something to show you."

Helen nodded.

They walked upstairs to their bedroom. She opened their bedroom door and gave a surprised gasp.

Their bed was decorated with rose petals. On each side of the bedside cabinet there were to dimly lit candles. And the room had a scent of lemon-lime she loved so much. She rushed to their bathroom and it was decorated with flowers and ther was a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses. The water was warm and it was bubly. Hanging on the clean clothes hanger, was her favorite shirt of Bob's and Bob's favorite of her lingeries.

"Sorry honey. I am afraid of burning my hair in the bathtub.", he said apologetically.

Helen stood for a moment and gave a little smirk.

Screw practicality. At least for tonight.

Author's note: Hehehehe. Inspired by my boyfriend's late romantic outburst.


End file.
